Multiplayer
The Multiplayer mode for the game Moist-towelette is where the player battles up against other players, 1 vs. 1, 2 v 2, 6 v 6, 10 v 10, free for all (any number sever owner wants up until 24), Capture the flag, and classic random 1 v 1 (classic has all the default weapons only, and has old texures). All players in multiplayer will start with stock weapons, and level up based on kills. The money system still exists, and there is a 35% money bonus for the winner. All weapons are available, but some upgrades are not, such as Stun (easy killing), and slow is nerfed to 20% default, and lasts 2 seconds. Match-making system tries to get people withing 5 levels of you for 20 seconds, after that it is 10 levels for 10 seconds, and after that it is random. There is a private match button that can be shared to people so only they can join. Matches contunue until most of the players leave (or one player leaves in 1 vs. 1) Game Modes 1 vs. 1 is where one player battles one other player. It is a good start for new players to hone in on how players move/predicting people due to the simplicity of one player only. Learning to dodge most/some projectiles is often the difference between a person losing or winning against a person spamming weapons without aiming to hard. 2 v 2 is more difficult, as now you have to worry about 2 enemies but you have a teammate to back you up. You may want to try and see what your teammate is using, so you can "combo" with his weapons (for example, someone may have a slow weapon, and you have a slow-moving weapon that does a lot of damage. After a enemy is slowed, shoot the slow projectile for easier shots). On the other hand, watch out for the enemy team doing this to you! 6 v 6 is a very intense game-mode, with 6 players on each team! If a person goes alone, unless they have massive resistances to slow/certain damage and have speed upgrades, they will almost certainly get mobbed to death and even with many upgrades death is still likely. This game-mode teaches use of the Chat and team-work stragety, as charging in blindly while you strongest player is still waiting out his 7 second reload bomb is not the smartest idea. Running from a fight is also usually a bad idea, as: your team has one less meatshield (also known as a player) and one less person shooting at the enemy (also known as a team-mate!), ultimately weakening your team in two severe ways. 10 v 10 is a massive war between 20 players, and team-work is essential to be sucsessful as 10 players who all go alone and die is much less better than a team of 5 players, of whom 3 die but they kill 6 from team-work. This is not a very friendly mode for beginners, as they will probably not know many strageties, and may not even know how to revive team-mates. 10 v 10 matches can sometimes go on over 20 minutes with competent players. Free-for-all is a mode where up to 24 players all have the ability to kill eachother. Some servers have a lives system, when you run out of lives you are out of the game. These matches have a 20 period between round starts (by default, can be down to 10 seconds or up to 40). You may want to use this time to team-up with someone, but careful: some tricky players will lie about teaming up, and as soon as the round starts or a little later when they have gained your trust they do everything within their power to kill you. On the other hand, you can do this to others! One less player from the battle-field without too much hassle. When playing by yourself, keep a cool head and try taking down those closest to you. Unless you have lots of experience, (and those enemies are not very good) if there are 3 enemy players do NOT try to kill them all, try back-peddling while shooting nails at them to slow their advance to you, and try to avoid their nails. Be wary of people who have upgraded their projectile speed, they are very deadly as it is crazy hard to dodge them. Try ambushing someone, particularly if you have speed upgrades. Run up to someone, pelt a few nails in their Moist-towelette (Moist part is best, any part will do though), switch to an explosive weapon idealy, pump a shot of that in them, and dry-them brutally to death! This works very well as enemies behind walls are invisible to you, and vice versa, so if they did not see your Towelette poke around a corner, ambush them! Capture the Flag is a gamemode where a player tries to get the [MOAABB (mother of all air-burst bombs) into their base first to launch an attack to the other's base. Due to hwo supposedly they had attacked eachother's bases in the storyline, they now have eachothers bombs and cannot use other's launchers with their own bomb! So now, they must steal the bomb from the enemy base. Remember that while holding the bomb you move 15% slower, but regen 10% of your health per second, and deal 15% more damage, and 20% mroe damage for air-weapons/air-burst weapons. (Nirtogen and "about 15 other explosives" has leaked into your weapons making them more deadly, particularly the Hair Dryer 250 which uses gas). If you do not move for 7 seconds while holding the bomb, you are assumed griefing and the bomb will automatically drop to the closest-non AFK team-mate who has not been standing still for 10 seconds or more. You can drop the bomb by pressing H, and dropped bombs will return to the base after 90 seconds without being touched. When you get the bomb to your base, all enemies are teleported into a small bunker room and are vaporized by massive amounts of explosives, which fades to the scores screen and rematch button, above both saying wether you lost in blue letters or won in green letters. Capturing the flag gives a 50% money bonus and a 25% XP bonus because of how hard it is to capture the flag to the person who captured it. Category:Game Category:Moist Category:Multiplayer Category:Upgrades Category:Weapons Category:Gamemodes